Broken Smiles  Oneshot
by bigtimerushx31
Summary: When the love of your life breaks your life, what do you do?


Broken Smiles. / Oneshot.

James quickly runs after her. He messed up. he knew he did. he couldnt control himself. he loved her thats the only thing he could do RIGHT. "Amy, please. wait!"

Just stop! She yelled. The tears wouldnt stop falling from her eyes. She wanted to be with him; she truly did. How could she be with someone that hurts her so much? "I told you this was your last chance..." her body shook.

"I LOVE YOU james, okay? I do. But all you do is hurt me." She cried. he cheated, again. An on going cycle. That never ended.

"I never meant to hurt you." His voice softened. he didnt know what to do with himself. He loved her, but he just didnt understand why when she was away he'd cheat. He didnt understand it.

I honestly thought you'd be good to me. She wiped away her tears letting them fall on the floor. "You told me this would stop once we secretly dated. But its only gotton worse..." She bit her lip. Her knees went weak, crying into her knees. she hated herself for trusting him.

"I know," he looked down. His heart was slowly racing. "Just..." he went trying to hold her, but she retailiated.

"DONT TOUCH ME!" She screamed, her voice hoarse as she sat in the middle of the baseball field. It was eight at night. They had come here after the game. only to her finding james kissing her best friend

"Just..please...please stop crying..i hate making you cry..."

"Then why? Why do you make me cry?" She finally looked up. Her heart torn into two.

He looked at her, feeling the tears fill the hazel eyes boy's eyes. "i dont know," he cried, whiping them away. "I love you, okay? I dont know why i cheat! I honestly dont! I love you. Thats all i basically know." He felt a lump form in his throat, his eyes turning red from the crying. "You know i dont like doing this..."

"I cant take this anymore.." She sniffled. The dark surounding made her feel cold.

"What are you trying to say?" He looked at her, trying to not to sob. He knew she was hinting to break up.

"I'm done." She shook her head, standing up. The grass was irritating her skin, and she couldnt stop the uncontrollable tears that fell from her eyes.

"No!" He screamed, grabbing her wrist. "Please dont say that. PLEASE dont say we're over." He cried; worser than before.

"I have to." She pulled her hand away, dusting herself off.

"No," he shook his head. "No!I cant loose you!" He cried. Tears everywhere.

"You cheated!" She screamed. "How much pain can one person take?" She softly , she wondered if she even existed to him anymore. There were little parts of him stuck in her heart, stuck in her mind, everywhere... Even after she tried to get over him, she always found herself wandering back to him. Everything she tried to form her mind to NOT think about him, failed. Everything failed.

He looked at her, not knowing what to say. "Fine," he sniffled. Angrily. He didnt want to walk away. but he had too. "Goodbye..." he gently kissed her forehead.

She didn't know what to do with herself anymore. Nothing could completely stitch the cracks in her heart. Always having the intense desire to run behind the midst of her backyard to see him, to tell him a simple "hi." She had to fight it; daily. Her heart said "go!" but her brain the only thing that seem to have common sense told her what she already knew. She knew that she shouldn't do it... she shouldn't make herself hurt anymore.

"Do you ever think of me? Or is it weird that I think of you so much?" Amy wondered aimlessly day after day. Allowing herself only to think of him at night, the dark became a perfect mask to hiding her true emotions; true expressions. But then, she found it quite difficult to fall asleep with a head so full of him... a pillow mopped of salty tears.

Sometimes, she thought she obsessed with him. Sorrowfully, hopelessly, tragically obsessed. He was just the one thing in the world she could not have.

Everyday, she'd walk past him. Feeling the same sadness, the same depression. She couldnt take it anymore. She had cried so many tears for him. Vice versa.

"I love you." She admitted every morning when she awoke and every night before surrendering herself to sleep. "I still love you." She revealed under her breath. 


End file.
